Ni me miras y te quiero
by Peyton Nomesigas
Summary: Draco y Hermione, un pasillo a solas, una discusión y un beso robado ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de la fantástica J.;)

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡MALFOY!

La castaña le miró encolerizada. "Otra vez" se dijo a sí misma, era la tercera pelea que tenía con Malfoy y cada vez le cansaba más.

-¡Granger! –le imitó el rubio con sorna.

-Tú, tú, tú… -no encontraba un insulto que se encajase a él, así que simplemente se acercó con parsimonia hacia él y en el momento menos espero le abofeteó.

¡PLAF!

El rubio se quedó al principio estático, petrificado. La castaña se sintió aliviada, contenta y por una extraña razón culpable. El chico sintió como una furia incontrolable crecia en su interior hasta que no pudo más, agarró a la muchacha de la muñeca y la estampó contra la pared, aprisionandola bajo su propio cuerpo. Estaban tan juntos que hasta sus narices se tocaban.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no gritar de dolor y le miró.

-¡NO VUELVAS A PONERME LA MANO ENCIMA SANGRE SUCIA!

Puede que él la mirara con odio, pero ella no se quedó atrás.

-¡Y TÚ NO VUELVAS A HECHIZARME DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO!

-TE LO MERECÍAS SANGRE SUCIA.

-No quieres saber lo que te mereces tú, huroncito.

El chico no pudo más, apretó más su agarré en las muñecas de la Gryffindor, provocando que esta gimiera de dolor.

-Pídeme perdón –le exigió el Slytherin.

-Tírate de un puente –legritó la chica como respuesta.

-Eres insoportable –le gruñó.

-¿Ah sí? ¡TE ODIO!

-¡YO SÍ QUE TE ODIO GRANGER!

En ese momento, sin saber como, de repente los dos jovenes estaban unidos bajo un desesperado beso, una mezcla de urgencia y deseo.

El Slytherin soltó la mano de la muñeca de la chica y la trasladó a su cintura, aprentandola más hacia él mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la pared.

La castaña por su parte trasladó una de sus diminutas manos hacia la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Estuvieron así durante minutos hasta que la falta de aire hizo su aparición.

"Máldito oxígeno" pensaron ambos, mirándose a los ojos.

Se quedaron mudos, no sabían que decirse, o simplemente ya no había nada con decir.

Sus cabezas decían que eso no podía ocurrir, mientras que su corazón, no se arrepentía para nada.

El rubio se quedó de piedra, su cabello lacio le caía sobre los ojos y estos parecían mirar a la nada.

Hermione tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, susurró:

-Esto no ha ocurrido.

Y salió corriendo fuera del pasillo.

* * *

**Gracias;) gracias por leer este fic, si lo habeís leído claro está jajaja**

**Posdata: Gracias a Erien Zenit por apoyarme y por ser una de mis mejores amigas, sin ella, probablemente, esto solo sería una idea más dentro de mi atolondrada cabecita;)**


	2. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Estos personajes obviamente no son míos, son de la genial J.

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde ese pequeño incidente. Hermione y Draco siguieron con sus vidas, pero la verdad era que ninguno había podido olvidar lo ocurrido, muy a su pesar.

Hermione POV.

¿Por qué está tan tranquilo? ¿Qué hace allí con Pansy Parkinson? ¡Un momento! ¡Yo! ¡Hermione Granger! ¿¡Pensando en Draco Malfoy? ¡Já!

-Herms, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Sí Hermy, se te ve muy distraída.

-Eh, no chicos, simplemente no tengo hambre… me voy a la biblioteca ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de Quidith dentro de tres horas. Adios.

Me dirigía a toda prisa por el pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca cuando me encontré con Semus.

-Hola Semus –dije con una sonrisa, la verdad es que era muy guapo.

"No tanto como Malfoy" ¡Mierda! Me abofeteé mentalmente.

-Hola Herms –me dedicó una gran sonrisa y casi babeo por ello.- tengo que hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Claro, todos los que quieras –dije con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que… mira… no se cómo voy a decirte esto pero… ¿Tegustaríasalirconmigo? –dijo rapidamente.

-¿Perdona, no entendí?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo Hermione? Si tú quieres claro está, sino pues haré como si nada, seguiremos siendo amigos te lo prometo.

Me pareció super tierno, en otras circunstancias, por no decir hace seis días, hubiese aceptado gustosa pero algo me lo impedía. Y ese algo tenía nombre y apellidos.

-Semus… yo… -iba a contestarle cuando al girar la cabeza vi a Malfoy acercarse y se me ocurrió algo- me encantaría salir contigo- dije con mi más amplia sonrisa.

Me fui acercnado a él, puse mi mano en su nuca y me fui acercando poco a poco para rozar sus labios cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me empujaba hacia una clase vacía.

-¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAS!

Y allí estaba, Draco Ególatra Malfoy.

-¿A ti que te parece Malfoy? Estaba apunto de besar a mi futuro novio, o eso creo –añadí lo más inocente que pude.

-Escúchame Hermione, ¡no saldrás con nadie! ¡Nadie! ¿Me has oído?- casi gritó mientras me empujaba contra la pared, poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

-¿Celoso Malfoy? –dije

-Pues para tu información sí –su respuesta me dejó estática, no supe que decirle y al parecer aprovechó el momento para robarme un beso.

A los minutos, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su frente contra la mía. Suspiró. Se veía adorable, debo decir.

-No quiero, no puedo verte con alguien que no sea yo. Hermione Granger, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

-Draco… yo… mira sé que si salgo contigo será a espaldas de los demás y sinceramente me merezco algo mejor y… -no pude continuar porque me besó con urgencia.

-Hermione -¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre y me encantó- me encanta cuando te pones así, y para tu información nada me haría más feliz que gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mía, y también porque me muero de ganas por ver la cara de Wesley –sonrió con sinceridad, era la primera sonrisa de eso tipo que le veía e iba dirigida hacia mi, solo a mi.

Sonreí.

-Y yo me muero de ganas por ver las caras que ponen Parkinson y Greengas. Pero, Draco, en fin me da que esto es muy precipitado, nos besamos una vez y ya quieres salir conmigo. Permíteme que ponga en duda tu palabra pero, ¿cómo sé que esto no es una apuesta o una broma o qué sé yo?

-Ni yo lo sé. En fin tienes razón, desde que nos besamos aquella vez no he podido parar de pensar en ti… cada vez que te encontraba ríendo con la comadreja o con el cara rajada deseaba ser yo el que te hiciera reír. Deseaba ser yo el motivo de tus sonrisas. Y cuando hoy me dijeron lo que planeaba hacer Semus… me puse celoso, pero nada compradado a lo que sentí cuando estuviste a punto de besarle.

-Espero, Malfoy, que lo que dices sea verdad –le avisé, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

**Gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y a las que no... pues ¡leedlo! xD**

**¡Eres la mejor Eiren Zenit! **


	3. ¿Con Parkinson? antes muerto, créeme

Los personajes son de J.

Capítulo 3: ¿Con Parkinson? Antes muerto, creeme.

Draco POV.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que mi noviazgo con Hermione se hizo público. Tengo que hadmitir que todo salió como nos esperbamos.

Potter y Weasly estuvieron sin hablarla durante días. Potter tardó en comprender que yo era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Hermione, pero lo hizo. La comadreja, sin embargo, está que se muere de los celos. Casi me da pena, CASI.

-¡Drakin, amor!

Oh, no. Por favor que no sea ella por favor…

-Soy yo, Pansy cariño.

La muy estúpida aún no aceptaba que sea novio de la Gryffindoriana, por lo visto se cree que lo hago para tenerla celosa.

-Piérderte Pansy.

-Vamos, los dos sabemos lo que sientes por mi, y te lo demostraré –entonces me besó, la verdad es que no se parecía en nada a los besos de mi chica e incluso me dieron ganas de vomitar. Intenté soltarla, pero la muy imbecil se aferró a mí como una lapa.

-¡Malfoy! –fue entonces cuando oí una voz cargada de dolor.

-¡Vaya, Sangre Sucia! Si no te importa estoy con mi novio así que…

No pude más, agarré a Pansy de la muñeca y la tiré hacia un lado, sin quitar los ojos de mi castaña.

-¡YO NO SOY NADA TUYO! ¡ENTÉRATE DE UNA VEZ PARKINSON, SOLO ME DAS ASCO!

Vale, puede que me pasara de la raya, pero no iba a dejar que una estúpida con aires de diva me separare del amor de vida. Sí, dije amor de mi vida, hace ya unos días que acepté que amaba a Hermione Granger y desde luego esa arpía no me iba a quitar la oportunidad de decírselo.

Y se fue.

-¿Cómo me has hecho esto? –me susurró cuando unas lágrimas rebeldes hicieron su aparición.

-Fue ella… yo no hice nada, lo juro.

-Draco lo he visto…

-¿Por qué te crees las mentiras y sin embargo no las verdades? ¿Por qué no me crees cuando digo que te necesito? ¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras –gritó.- Nunca tuvo sentido todos los te quieros que me decías. Mírame.

-Te miro, ¿y sabes lo que veo? Veo a la mujer que amo –alcé su mentón para que me viera y se lo dije- Te amo.

-¿En serio? Pero Pansy…

-Pansy nada… te amo, te amo y lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario para que me creas.

-Te creo y también te amo, Draco Malfoy.


	4. ¡Eso por besar a mi novio!

Capítulo 4: ¡Eso por besar a mi novio!

Hermione POV.

Ya han pasado dos días desde la discusión con Draco, pero le creí, tenía razón y ahora era la bruja más féliz de todo Hogwarts.

Sonreí. Nada podía ir mejor, iba caminando por los pasillos de la mano del mago que más amo del mundo.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes –me dije con un susurro en la oreja.

Le sonreí aún más y le besé.

-Te quiero –le dije contra su boca.

-Te amo –me dijo él.

Seguimos caminando cuando me la encontré. A esa arpía. Pansy Parkinson.

-Vaya Drakin, se ve que te gusta verme celosa –dijo con voz, ¿seductora?  
me entraron ganas de reír, pero mi novio, a mi lado, se tensó. Iba a gritarle algo cuando le di un apretujón con la mano y le susurré en su oído.

-Déjame esto a mí.

Sonrió. A saber que esperaba que hiciera.

Di un paso adelante y hablé.

-Vaya Parkinson, ¿qué pasa? ¿aún nos han encontrado a quién tirarte hoy? Aunque la verdad creo que lo necesitas, se te ve muy alterada, ¿Se te rompió el espejo? –le dije lo más inocente que pude.

Draco por su parte se carcajeó, me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-Vaya Sangre Sucia, se te ve feliz sabiendo que hace dos días me besé con tu novio –dijo sonriente.

-Es verdad, ahora caigo, ¡Qué despistada por mi parte! Tengo que darte algo que reservaba desde hace dos días. Espero que te guste –dije "dulcemente"

Me miró confundida. Me acerqué a ella y antes de que se pudiera apartar adivinando mis intenciones le propiné un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Y qué bien me sentí!

Furiosa sacó su varita para lanzarme un conjuro, viniendo de ella podría esperarme una maldición imperdonable pero no me asusté. Nadie me iba a quitar mi felicidad y menos esa arpía. Saqué mi varita con decisión pero una voz me hizo desistir.

-¡Suelta la varita Parkinson si no quieres que te mande un Crucio!

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Y la muy lagartija antes de contar hasta tres salió corriendo por donde vino. Cobarde.

-¿Estás bien? – me susurró preocupado. Fingí estar molesta e hice un puchero.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Me hubiese gustado mandarla por los aires –le dije.

-muy bueno morena pero créeme cuando te digo que tienes un gancho de izquierda bastante notable –sonrió de lado con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Muy bueno, rubio -y le besé.

* * *

**Espero que la gente haya estado leyendo este fic les esté gustando;)**

**Mandadme reviews;)**


End file.
